Snow Patrol
by lucydavies9815
Summary: Austin & Ally one-shots based on Snow Patrol songs! It'll be complete fluff and utterly adorable and cute Auslly moments!


**A/N - I do not own anything but the plot line.**

**Snow Patrol**

**- Austin & Ally one-shots based on Snow Patrol songs! It'll be complete fluff and utterly adorable and cute Auslly moments! Rated T for now but may change to an M! **

**Chapter 1; Crack The Shutters**

Writing a love song and acting alongside your best friend/love of your life of your life proves to be interesting for a certain blond haired, hazel eyed rockstar - Austin Moon.

The elegant rays of sunshine set the whole room alight with it's warming embrace. It danced across the room merrily. Specks of dust sparkled in the sunlight, like tiny stars, illuminated clearly against the darkness of the night - that velvet black blanket that surrounded earth. As the sun rose higher into the piercing blue Miami sky, those graceful streams of light moved slowly about the room, as slow as the cotton wool clouds that drifted by serenely in the calm breeze. The victim of this blinding light? The bluebell blue room (also known as the practice room to those who frequently occupy it), rested up on the second floor of the quaint music shop 'Sonic Boom' which resided in almost angelic splendour to those who adored and shared that burning fire like passion for all things music related.

Into the wee hours of an autumn Saturday morning, the crisp air had a slight bitter sting that reminded the Miami citizens of the reality they lived in and of the ever approaching, and slightly formidable winter that was to come. Leaves that once held that vibrant and lively green had transformed into golden brown and rusty red. Looking from the melodious room: an autumn paradise stood below, the city covered in this golden sunshine that ignited the amber in each persons eyes. The crisp leaves would soon detach themselves from the branches they clung to dearly, falling gracefully to the ground in an almost tranquil way.

The wooden door opened abruptly, however not in anger as two teenagers of around 17 burst through the doorway, over the threshold in fits of laughter. Shacking in an attempt to hold in the giggles that erupted from their mouths, and to stop combusting from the cries of humour that had their whole bodies quaking and trembling, racking there muscles and bones immobile. Legs of jelly, and stomachs tight and taught in what could only be described as pleasurable torture. Lungs inhaling and exhaling deeply, quickly if that's even possible, and hearts beating frantically in a vying attempt to restore oxygen levels that had depleted drastically due to the overuse of laughter. Although admittedly, how can anyone over laugh? It is a form of displaying happiness and merriment.

The reason behind the happiness and merriment of the blond and brunette: witnessing an absurdly hilarious event containing a hot headed Latina and an eccentric brained ginger. None other than Dez and Trish. Or, as Austin and Ally enjoyed referring the duo as; Trez.

The incident that caused the ridiculous amounts of laughter ensued after a rather odd argument (although, when are their debates ever not weird) which had formed from the discussion of Dez' latest wild adventure - cliff diving with his sloth friend (Sid (Don't ask)). It had turned into a rather heated yelling match about who was the better kisser. And in all of the commotion and the fire in the argument, Trish slapped both hands on both of Dez' pale and freckled cheeks and slammed her lips against his.

It must have lasted a mere three second, however it was just enough time for Austin and Ally to share a look of bemusement and confusion. Turning back to face the kissing couple, who by now had parted. Dez had a rather dazed look in his Atlantic blue eyes and Trish had an odd mixture of awe, horror and complete disbelief and shock across her sun kissed face.

This was when the musical duo lost it. They shared another quick glance, humour glistening in their eyes, and they couldn't contain the giggles that leaked from their mouth like a stream before reaching the waterfall, barreling ahead with no chance of halting.

The ginger and black haired teenagers were into their own worlds far too much to notice that Austin and Ally were almost on the floor in tears with laughter. Telepathically (because there was no way they'd be able to communicate in their current state - it had nothing to do with the fact that they are made for each other, in every single way, like a puzzle piece - because that would be truly ridiculous), the in sync 17 year olds decided to allow their friends a breather and a talk before stumbling almost drunkenly to the shy 'Sonic Boom.'

...

And that was how the musical duo ended up against the practice room door, panting heavily, like they had just run a marathon, and tears glistening in their eyes. Million watt smiles plastered their faces as they returned back to the reality of deadlines and songwriting.

Ally sighed in glee as she leaned her head back, lightly thumping the door, her whole body propped against it, knowing that the ability to trust her knees not to give way underneath her petit and delicate body were close to zero.

Austin took in large gulps of oxygen as he cooled off. He could feel the energy ooze out of him, draining him of the enthusiasm and vigour he possessed on a daily basis.

"That was definitely... interesting." Ally voiced, her pitch increasing by an octave as she shed the last of her giggles.

"Huh! You can say that again. I mean we never saw it coming. It was so... random." Austin replied, both teens struggling to find the justifiable words to what they had just witnessed in the mall, not even 20 minutes ago.

"It was sweet though, in a rather bitter way. If that even makes any sense." At the questioning and puzzled look in his hazel eyes Ally continued, explaining her recent statement to the blond. "It's bitter because of the hate, which is there only to mask the love and adoration. It's bitter because without the hate they wouldn't have the passion and love, which is sweet..." Ally hesitated for a moment, before proceeding. "It's almost like coffee with a tablespoon of sugar. The bitterness of the coffee and sweetness of the sugar combine to make this crazy but addictive solution." The chocolate eyed brunette finished her theory, inhaling deeply.

"So what your saying is... Trish and Dez drink to much coffee?" His eyebrow was quirked upwards in such a way, it only enhanced the visibility of confusion that broke out into his whiskey like eyes that the female beside him couldn't help but find frustratingly adorable.

Groaning in annoyance she tilted her head back once again against the door she was still using as a leaning pole, creating a louder bang than the first. She rolled her innocent eyes up to the heavens, as if praying for strength to deal with the immature, childish but loving boy that currently stood squished next to her. His large, muscular body in complete contrast to her small and vulnerable one. And suddenly an overwhelming sense of protection washed over her and invaded the very blood that ran through her veins. She was only mildly aware of the heat that had spread through her tiny form, every nerve suddenly more alert, tingling in anticipation.

The blond winced, almost feeling the pain of her head thwacking against the door for her. He turned, facing the beautiful brunette before him, who still had her head tilted towards the ceiling, exposing the line of her jaw and every detail of her slender neck. The blond was overtaken by an urge to let his finger trace every feature of said jawline and neck. He was overcome with the desire to have his nose nudge and stroke the skin and have his lips memorise the characteristics that made Ally Dawson the perfect individual that she would never truly see. His lips tingled at the fantasy his imagination had conjured and he shook his head as if the concept would disperse.

His large, calloused hand that hung clumsily at his side inched its way up towards her, as if it were thinking with it's own brain. He gently caressed her upper forearm and gradually glided his hand upwards, following the curve of her shoulder and the adorable dip in her collarbone before continuing it's journey, pausing to cup her delicate neck. His rough thumb tenderly tracing imaginary circles an inch bellow her ear, skimming her hairline.

Ally's heart melting brown orbs fell from the ceiling to where the blond stood before her. Blushing a deep scarlet, like the autumn leaves that flew by the window when she realised the close proximity between the supposed 'friends.'

After taking a short pause, his hand resumed it's previous movement upwards until colliding with the area on her scalp where she had hit her head.

"That was quite some bump you got there... You should be more careful Ally. I hate seeing you hurt." There was a faint reprimand in his tone, but the concern shone through. He began to gently massage her scalp, pleased there was no lump forming from the knock.

Ally desperately wanted to roll her eyes at his overdramatic behaviour, but the sincerity at the end of his sentence caused the blush to multiply, turning a bright red a tomato would be jealous of. She gazed up at him through her thick and long eyelashes and flashing him an innocent smile.

The look had his mind turning at how she could pull off sultry and pure without trying. But then this was Ally and she was as wholesome and innocent as white dove, but she had a unknown sexy attitude about her. It was in the way she occasionally dressed, the way she walked and the way his name would roll off of her tongue, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Suddenly the demeanour disappeared and fear flashed in her eyes like lightning. His gentle caress came to a steady stop, the movement in his fingers and palm decreasing until it died.

"I want to have that someday. That fire and passion." Her words came out as nothing more than a whisper, the fear of never having a compassionate relationship scaring her, intensifying her terror of being rejected. Her eyes however remained on his, never wavering.

She didn't entirely know which emotion that would present itself in his eyes. Pity, sorrow, relief maybe even anger. Although, the brunette could guarantee anyone that the last emotion she thought positively to enter his eyes was love and adoration.

"Oh Ally! Listen! You don't need that kind of passion, because you deserve so much more." It was her turn to gaze at him in confusion, and his heart melted at the sight of the uncertainty painted across her beloved face.

"Ally, you deserve the kind of passion that forms from pure, unadulterated love. You deserve to be showered in adoration and every single time he would gaze upon you he would marvel at your perfection, stare in awe at the masterpiece he is lucky enough to have and to hold." Austin finished explaining, looking down on her flustered face, gazing into her eyes that held fragile tears, but even he could tell the happiness in them. Her eyes shining brightly - like the reflection of the moon on a black lake, mirroring the darkness above it - with joy and contentment.

His hand that still lingered in her soft, shiny, brown hair that hung around her face and down her back like a photo frame, encasing the beauty within, had now began retreating back down her side, retracing it's previous movements until reaching her hand.

The blond manoeuvred his hand so the back was facing Ally's palm, and much like a dog would do (prodding it's owners leg, arm or hand with it's nose in a desperate attempt for attention and a good old pat) he nudged her hand in hopes she'd open her hand up so the palm was facing him. He managed to do so gracefully and he placed his palm against hers, intrigued by the size difference. Her tiny hand fit perfectly with his and he marvelled to himself, unexplainably happy and indescribably ecstatic at the coincidental but intimate connection.

Two pairs of eyes watched intently as the action unfolded, captivated by the sheer passion of the moment, the romance. As their hands stilled they both tore their focused eyes away and towards their partner, flashing an almost cheeky smile at each other.

Austin: who was gaining bravery by the second - curled his finger and trapped and entangled them with her own. His rough hand practically engulfed her petit and fragile one. His eyes never wondered from hers once, and neither did hers. They couldn't look away. Her eyes especially glistened like a spiders web in the early morning dew, and he was merely a fly, lured in by the perfection and beauty but now found himself trapped. Although he never wanted to leave. He could remain like this forever, happy.

The handsome rockstar lifted her delicate hand and bringing it to his lips. He placed a tender kiss upon the back of the beautiful brunettes hand before pulling away, allowing his lips to brush against her velvety smooth skin. He rose back to normal height, standing tall in that way that made her feel protected and loved, not overpowered. His darkened hazel eyes remained on her own chocolate brown ones, keeping her hand encased in his.

Ally found herself fascinated with his darkened eyes, the light whiskey colour was traded for a dark, enchanting oak. She was hypnotised by him, and everything he did. She was no longer aware of the rose blush across her cheeks, the moment the two of them were encircled in had them spellbound, almost motionless, steady and calm.

His left hand that still held her right tugged gently, breaking them slightly from the trance.

"Come!" He said walking backwards, still gazing into her eyes, pulling her with him towards the piano, the female still immensely fascinated by the look of lust in the males dark eyes. The look tore through her very soul and she felt a fire ignite somewhere very dark and very secret within her. She let him lead her, completely under his command, his slave. And she willingly gave it to him, trusting him enough with the authority and power to know he wouldn't use it against her.

"Write a song with me." It was no question, but it was also no statement. His tone oozed control and force yet the volume made it sound desperate, a plea of sorts.

"Let's write a song." Ally breathed into the silence.

**A/N - So, what do you guys think of this story so far? Thoughts and feelings? Thank you for reading, you guys are the bomb! I have so many story ideas and I can't wait for you guys to hear them. Okay so originally this was going to be a one-shot, however I decided I liked this ending so I will have part 2 up soon! Woohoo!**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S - Please review! You know you want to! It's calling to you! :-)**


End file.
